1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic case comprising a container having a lock checking part formed in the front side of the outer circumference of the container for accommodating cosmetic; a guide hole for smoothly discharging liquid cosmetic; a plurality of insertion supporting walls formed in the upper side of the container; a rotary body coupled with the upper side of the container and having a discharge tube with a discharge passage, in which its lower end being inserted into the central portion of the rotary body and its upper end being inserted into the central portion of a brush and the discharge passage communicated with an opening formed downwardly within the rotary body; a brush placed above the upper side of the rotary body; and an insertion body inserted into the insertion supporting walls and having a lock checking part formed in the front side of the outer circumference of the insertion body such that the rotary body is safely coupled with the upper side of the container sufficient to allow a free rotation with respect to the container.
More particularly, the present invention provides a cosmetic case which has a simple structure, is easily manufactured and is safely used without fear of leakage of cosmetic by checking whether an opening through which the cosmetic is discharged is opened or closed using lock checking parts. Also, the present invention provides a cosmetic case, in which the cosmetic is smoothly discharged and it is convenient to use by placing a cosmetic discharge guide hole integrally formed with the case, an opening through which the cosmetic is discharged and a discharged tube with passage within a rotary body.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional cosmetic case for discharging liquid cosmetic accommodated therein is structured such that an inlet has a slip prevention protrusion and male threads formed in the upper side of the case, a flange type packing having an insertion hole formed in the central portion thereof is inserted into the inlet, a guide groove having a central hole is formed in the upper side, a coupling ring having a locking groove is installed to a position controlling member having female threads and a slip prevention protrusion formed therein and the circumference of a shaft rod having a discharge hole formed in the upper side, a discharge opening communicated with the discharge hole of the shaft rod is formed in the lower side, and an embedding body, into which a brush is embedded by coupling a rotary body having a stopper and a guide protrusion, is inserted into a holder to forming an insertion groove in the lower circumference, and is inserted into an accommodating groove of a fixing member having a locking protrusion formed in the upper end. When using the cosmetic case, the packing and the position controlling member are fixed to the upper side of the case, the rotary body is rotated as long as the same distance as the size of the guide groove formed in the position controlling member such that the discharge opening as the lower end of the shaft rod installed in the upper side of the rotary body opens and closes the opening of the lower end of the insertion groove formed in the central portion of the packing to discharge and interrupt the liquid cosmetic accommodated in the case.
As described above, the conventional cosmetic case has a complicated structure and needs expensive manufacturing costs. Moreover, in the conventional cosmetic case, since there are so many components, labor costs for assembling the components are increased. When using the conventional cosmetic case, since the liquid cosmetic accommodated in the conventional cosmetic case passes through the opening of the insertion groove formed in the packing and is discharged through the discharge hole of the rotary body step by step, discharging the liquid cosmetic is interrupted in the multiple stage discharge line so that the liquid cosmetic cannot be smoothly discharged or sealing of the conventional cosmetic case is imperfect so that the liquid cosmetic is leaked during the carriage.